


Memento Mori [podfic]

by sneck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Thor is Best at Hugs, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneck/pseuds/sneck
Summary: Of the many people capable of carrying the fate of the universe on their shoulders by travelling back in time, Loki would have been the first choice of exactly nobody. With no allies, no plan and nobody on his side, Loki will just have to wing it.Or: That awkward moment when you've completed your redemption arc, but nobody else got the memo.[podfic version]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176378) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 



> Many thanks to GwendolynStacy for writing this awesome story and letting me do a podfic of it. Many apologies to all of you in general for my mouth noises and awkward reading, and to Britain specifically for my accents. This is a chaptered WIP and I'll be updating whenever I have the time. Hopefully by chapter 2, I'll have figured out how to set up a playlist for you all.
> 
> Happy listening!

**Text:** [Memento Mori (Chapter 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176378/chapters/35194295)

**Author:** [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy)

 **Length:** 15min, 6sec

**Listen**

  


**Alt Streaming** [Link](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZeavLkZVxrUIbda2zYQFohaqv8hBLFWIcsy) **|| Direct Download:** [mp3](https://od.lk/d/MTBfODg0NzYxMDJf/MementoMori_ch01.mp3)

**Playlist:** [link](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=0ZnAvLkZWLf9t2IUxn7EYz0XjQ9z38IphjdX)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in months. I'd begun to record this chapter, then my laptop broke, and then Life Happened...sorry. >< Now that I have a new recording set up and things in my life have simmered down, I'm going to try to update more regularly.
> 
> Also--blanket apology for accents. They're all just fancy Americans now. Also x2--I've decided to switch hosting sites because soundcloud's free version has a limit on uploads and replays, I think. Please let me know if the embedded player or linked player doesn't work for you.
> 
> EDIT: Been having trouble with kiwi6 so might be switching hosting sites again. Updated links below!

**Text:** [Memento Mori (Chapter 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176378/chapters/35194295)

 **Author:** [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy)

 **Length:** 14min, 54sec

**Listen**

  


**Alt Streaming** [Link](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZm3vLkZvV0wEQwsInb26dIS9b1GKukJvh4X) **|| Direct Download:** [mp3](https://od.lk/d/MTBfODg0NzYwODFf/MementoMori_ch02.mp3)

**Playlist:** [link](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=0ZnAvLkZWLf9t2IUxn7EYz0XjQ9z38IphjdX)


End file.
